Heidi Blackwood
Heidi Blackwood is the fourteen year old second child of Boris and Belinda Blackwood, younger sister of Zeke Blackwood, and older sister to Lohan and Lee Blackwood; granddaughter of Grandpa Blackwood, and daughter of Boris and Belinda Blackwood. Despite the constant supernatural and paranormal circumstances that happen around the city Heidi desires a normal atmosphere, and hopes to convince her family to move out of the "Weird City of MacGrayn," but proving all of the magic and alien existences and angerous escapades of her brothers. Each time with a comical fail. She occasionally has her own plot that usually involves her relationship status. Background Heidi was born the second child to Boris and Belinda Blackwood, three years younger than Zeke, and born one month after her Grandmother's disappearence. When she was four she was taken to an unspefic takeout where Belinda transformed into Mega Belinda. Seperated from her mother she soon found a "Grown Up Tricycle" and rode away, much to a chagrin of the motorcycle's real owner. Heidi inadvertly entered a race to decide who would become the next leader of a motor cycle gang and won becoming the Five year old Motor-bike Queen. As leader she ran rampant in the streets of MacGrayn City. However do to interfierance from Dr. Chamalon's Normal-Maker Heidi was hit and became a "normal girl" which is likely the cause of her current issues, and various forms of denial and hatred towards the adventure surrounding her. Personality Heidi is Anxiety driven to the point of paranoia on several things such as flight, boats, busses, and birds. This makes her a very fearful indavidual when not on solid ground or in a car, sometimes getting woozy when high up and looking down. She is also scared of elevators, handcuffs, closed in spaces, monkeys, rodents and cats. She is also rather open and will prioritize her social-standing in the world over those around her. Despite this she is still willing to support her brother's actions over that of the Men In Black. Their are various instances where she is rather comical and unintelligent in her day-to-day life and she has several running gags about her character. One is her constantly believing obvious lies (such as believing that Agent Alpha was her future self, Zeke had been replaced with a Russian Raccoon and was being interogated on mars, freaking out when an alien invasion re-enactment was being hosted over the radio, and falsely believing that two policemen where actually wall murals) yet not falling for something that is either completely obvious, right in front of her face or at least scientifically possible (e.i. proclaiming that Sasquatch did not exist even when five of them were standing right next to her, not believing that Zeke was lying about being grabbed by a tentacle when it was happening right in front of her, or mistaking a playpus wearing a tag that read platypus for a "beaver or some kind".) Unlike most members of her family Heidi bears a deep hatred towards the Magic Water Juice, mostly because it breaks the norm that she strives and obsesses to live and maintain. Because of this philosophy of the NORM, she is embarrased by her older brother's gothic outlook and grandfather's cryptozoology background. Many times her obsessions are shown in the reaction of saying "but that's ..." (close up to her face) "...NOT Normal". Despite this Norm-obessed philosophy their is also a side to her that is somewhat dark, paranormal and tomboyant. As seen by her love of sports. Infact more over this Norm-obsession is actually because she was hit by Dr. Chamalon's Normal Maker at the age of four rather than anything personal against it Prior to becoming Normal-Obsessed she was far more Blackwood-like and possibly a bit mroe intelligent as she was able to ride a motorcycle and even win a race becoming a biker-gang leader. ([[What Happened to Loco Tigre]])'' Appearence Heidi is notibly tall for her age towering just under Zeke and comparible to her parents. She has died her hair blue and pink but it is naturally black and has blue eyes her hair is arranged in a particular M pattern. She usually wears a knee-length skirt and a tie-die t-shirt Abilities Athletics: Heidi is at peack physical condition for her age, and is extremely good at physical and sports-related activities. She is naturally fast, agile and strong, capable of great physical feets. She has shown to be faster than all her friends and is an accomplished swimmer being a life-guard level swimmer. Paranormal & Supernatural: Although she would deny this, Heidi posses some sort of supernatural ability that has yet to be explained. Relationships Family Belinda Blackwood: (see also Belinda & Heidi's Relationship) Belinda is the mother of Heidi and they care for each other very much. Though Belinda is a bit anoid by Heidi's paranoia and Heidi is frustrated when Belinda Disappeares. Information * Heidi is named and loosely based off of Jan Szary's sister. * Heidi's design was changed from a skirt to shorts to a skirt again because Jan Szary wanted to give her a teenaged feel, but also didn't want her to look too out unique. * according to the Character Trivia page posted by Jan Szary: ** Heidi's favourite animals are dogs, ** her hobbies are playing heavy metal and rock-'n-roll music on her iPhone and reading magazines, ** her favourite food is chicken and vanilla ** she hates Magic Water Juice, anything foregn and corn on the cob, ** she is allergic to Coconuts * She was the first character in the entire Blackwood family franchise to be concieved and drawn. She was drawn twice before Jan Szary settled on a design. * Interestingly she had two ancestors who were mortal enemies one of which looked just like her and the other looked like Zeke. * According to JanSzary he wanted a character that the audience would "love to hate" because of a buzz-kill personality, a tragic case of stupidity, and without any redeeming qualities or a way to sympathize with.